Camp Clave
by MortalDivergentGames
Summary: Clary is the new Camp helper for Camp Clave. Follow her and the gang through there time at Camp. Better that the summary. Give it a chance. R&R. All Human. Loves you.!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, some of you might have read my old stories and wondering when I am going to update them. Well I'm not. I have done a lot of work in English lately and I know that I can do a lot better at writing now. So I'm going to start a new story (this one) and delete my other ones. So hopefully you all like this story. If you do tell me in the reviews and I will continue to write more chapters. The summer holidays are coming up so I can update more then but foe now I will try update ASAP. Love you all. R&R. **

**-R**

Chapter 1.

As Clary drove up the drive to the Camp she scanned her surroundings, the large sign stood out from where she was pulling up her car up. It said on the sign,

'Camp Clave'

in big green and red letter. There was little bushes leading up to the sign up area. The wooden hut was very nicely decorated on the out side and Clary couldn't wait to get in and see the inside.

As she walked up to the sign up area she saw a glimpse of gold run past her. She turned to see when the gold runner had gone but was no sign of where they were. She looked in all directions and nothing just nothing. She thought to herself that she would see that person again, you couldn't miss hair like that.

Clary walked into the wooden hut and went up to the desk.

" Hello, I'm Clary Fray and I'm the new Camp helper." Clary said to the lady behind the desk.

" Ah Clary, we have been expecting you. Here is you pass to let you into any building in the camp. Here is your room key and the staff room is just down the hall. The other camp helpers will fill you in all the stuff you need to know. Make your self at home, this is your home for the next seven weeks." the lady said and handed Clary her stuff.

Clary walked down the hall and she came to a door saying,

'Staff'

Clary knocked on the door and walked in slowly. She hasn't met anyone yet and she hopes she will get along with everyone. She walked further into her room and looked around. She saw a girl with pale skin and black hair, a girl with darker skin and black hair, a boy who looked geeky, another boy with sparkly clothes, a boy who looked a little like the girl with pale skin and black hair and finally she saw the golden hair from before. He had hair that was golden like the sun and his face was like the moon. Beautiful.

Clary stood there awkwardly as the group took her in. she never was the popular type of girl. She never had a lot of friends. And when she did have friends they always left her. The next thing she heard was a girl screeching and the girl with the pale skin and dark hair ran over and hugged her.

" OMG! Your finally here! I've been waiting for another girl to be here. The girls are fighting there way up to the top again. There is three girls but four boys. But that doesn't matter. Oh I forgot to tell you our names. I'm Izzy, that's Maia, that's Simon my boyfriend so hands off, that's Magnus Alec's boyfriend, that Alec Magnus' boyfriend and that's Jace." The girl, Izzy said to Clary.

" Hello, I'm Clary. Nice to meet you all." Clary replied and waved at them all.

And at that moment, Clary knew she was going to fit in here. She is going to have proper friends that care for her. She looked at the golden boy, that she now know the name of as Jace, once again and blushed as there eyes met.

**So what did you think guys? Please tell me in reviews. Hope you guys all liked it. And I want NO SPOILERS OF THE LAST BOOK. I HAVNT FINISHED IT! **

**-R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys its me again. :D so I only got three review. :( I was really disappointed in myself that other people didn't like it. So I'm going to have to up my game a little bit. So if you guys want anything in the story just review and I can maybe fit it in somewhere. Lets see if I can get lots more reviews on this chapter. Love you all!**

**-R**

Chapter 2

Clary sat on a chair in the corner drawing in here sketch book. Clary loves to draw. When she starts the draw it's hard to pull her out of the trance she gets put under. She stuck the tip of her tongue out as she drew as a sign of concentration. At the moment she was drawing the group of people around her. The other Camp Helpers. She had gotten to know most of them but Alec just stayed out of everyone's way. Well not Magnus' way. They just stayed together. It was interesting. Maybe Alec just needed to warm up to Clary. He seemed okay with the others. She learned that Alec and Izzy are siblings and Jace was there adoptive brother.

Clary looked up to observe the people around her, so she could capture the expression in her drawing, to see that Jace had stood up and started walking her way. She quickly shut her sketch book. She didn't like people looking at her art and she only let her mother and Luke. Luke is her step father. She never knew her real father but Luke has always been there for her. It wasn't until recently that her mother and Luke got together and married. But she was glad that they finally did because that meant Luke could adopt her.

As Jace neared her she put the sketch book away in her bag of things. She hadn't had chance to take her stuff to her room. That and she didn't know where everything is yet. Jace was less than two meters away from her and she felt her heart beating. Why is my heart beating this fast? She thought to herself. Her hands were clammy and she stuck her hands in her pockets to stop them from shaking. Jace sat in the chair closest to hers. She hadn't talked to Jace yet. When she was getting to know everyone he was talking to Alec and Magnus so she kept way. She didn't talk to Magnus either.

" Hey, Clary right?" Jace said to her.

" Yeah that's me." She replied nodding.

" Well its nice to meet you. We didn't get a chance to talk earlier. Sorry about that. Alec doesn't like new comers all that well. He will warm up to you though. Soon enough."

" Nah its okay. Alec doesn't have to like me, I'm not really the type to have friends."

" Oh, why not? You seem nice enough. Though I didn't see you coming to talk to me so I guess you not that confident. Who wouldn't come talk to me as soon as they see me."

" Ah so your very charismatic then. Confident that everyone loves you. I have met you types before. Never a good ending."

" Well I'm not like those other people. I can be kind. Ask Izzy and Alec. They have known me for 8 years." He grins at Clary. " Let me show you around the camp and I will show you I'm not what you think. That I can be caring."

" I think I will pass for now. I was in the middle of doing something when yo came over. And I would really like to get it finished."

" Okay, but I expect you to be done by five because that is when I am going to show you around."

"Can I ask you a question before you go?"

"You just did."

" You know what I mean."

" Yeah, sure just ask away."

" When do the kids arrive at the camp. I didn't see any when I arrived and this is a camp for kids."

"They arrive tomorrow. The Camp helpers have to get here a day early to get everything set up."

" Thanks, see you later."

" Glad I could help."

As Jace walked away she took her sketch book out again and finished her drawing. She turned the page and started a new drawing of Jace. She didn't know why but she just kept drawing. Like her hand was controlling her. What was happening to her?

**Hey how did you like this one. Was it better? I want to know if you like it so R&R. Love you all.**

-R


End file.
